


Shifters, Wizards and Chaos

by xLion_Heartx



Series: Chaos of the Thrilling Kind [1]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Cannon-Typical Swearing, Characters/Tags added as I go, Don't Judge Me, Gen, Haven't seen the whole series yet, In this universe anyway, OC species - probably, binge watching, from what I've seen at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLion_Heartx/pseuds/xLion_Heartx
Summary: The Nine Shrines Adventure and Dines is open for business!You meet a lot of people when you run an agency for those with monster, god, and supernatural problems, like: A girl with tattoos who's believed to be the last of her kind; a wizard who runs a karaoke club; a warrior who's afraid of bugs; and a plethora of other strange and wacky cultures and creatures.What could go wrong?[Takes place before Deck of Disaster and continues from there with a few new//original arcs]





	1. The Asylum - Part 1

Kier sits behind the bar, tinkering with one of his many new inventions. Gregor and Markus had left the Nine Shrines a few hours ago to see Kyl’il and Dont since the two Spirit Folk had opted to spend the day cooking and Dont wanted someone to try their treats. Ashe has wandered into the forest to do a bit of training when the two boys left and Thog is snoozing somewhere in the room behind the bar.

The inventor whistles loudly to fill the empty building with some form of noise that isn’t the potentially dangerous humming of the small metal ball in his hand. He looks around absentmindedly, not really focusing on anything for too long as his tool tightens the different nuts and bolts of his device.

His eyes continue flicking around the room, catching the several holes in the floor that Thog and Ashe want fixing but him and Markus being very adamant in keeping. He smiles to himself, placing his tool on the counter and tossing the metal ball up into the air. The bell above the door (that Gregor added as his own personal touch) rings and Kier stumbles up from his seat, clumsily catching the ball and stuffing it in one of his many – practically bottomless – pockets.

The tall man jumps over the counter and knocks his tool onto the floor, grabbing a glass and a cloth and cleaning it like Thog had done when they’d seen the fixed up place at first. Whoever entered is their first customer/client and Kier wants to make a good impression, especially with everyone else being out.

“Gimme the strongest drink you got,” a female says, jumping into the seat directly in front of him, “and make it a pint, please.”

She is an interesting character; she is about Ashe’s height and looks rather young. She has olive skin, big golden eyes with thick eyelashes, and black hair which is styled in a long braid starting at the base of her skull and arching – yes, Kier notes, not touching her back even slightly – so the tied tuft of hair at the bottom will fall in the centre of the gap between her thighs when she stands. She wears a pretty adorable outfit if Kier says so, it is a cream turtleneck sweater that tucks into ice coloured, high waisted shorts ending at her knees. She also wears black ballet slippers with ribbons tying into bows at the backs of her ankles, and also has a burgundy draw string backpack which she drops onto the stool next to her. What Kier finds quite interesting is that the girl has several visible tattoos on her – he has a feeling she’s got more, but they are hidden by her clothes – the first one he notices is the grey wolf head she has on her hand, it appears to be howling upwards and it is extremely detailed, despite being cartoon-like. The other two he can see are on her ankles, there is a mouse, detailed and cartoony much like the wolf, on the outside of her right ankle and on the inside of her left ankle there was a glittery goldfish.

Fulfilling her request, Kier hands her the strongest drink they have in the bar in a large glass. It’s the drink that Ashe likes the most, especially since she doesn’t get drunk from the stuff.

“So, tattoo girl, what brings you to the Nine Shrines?” Kier asks with a smile, gaining a small one back from the girl as she takes a gulp of her drink, it doesn’t even register to the man that she looks like a minor that he shouldn’t let even go near the stuff she was ingesting.

“Looking for help, word travels fast around The Free Isles so I figured you and your companions would be best fit for my job offer,” she replies rather vaguely, taking another sip of her drink as the door behind Kier opens.

“Kier, do I want to know why what appears to be a minor is drinking the strongest drink we have in this place?” Thog speaks, sending slight tingles down Kier’s spine.

“She’s here to give us a job! And she asked for it,” the taller man answers nervously, putting the glass he was ‘cleaning’ down and raising his hands slightly in defence.

“He’s not wrong,” the girl speaks up, her legs swinging back and forth and taking a drink from the glass to prove a point, “I did ask for this.”

Kier can clearly see a cog turning in Thog’s head, the girl isn’t being affected by the drink in the slightest, not even slurred words. The inventor doesn’t know why Thog is so confused; he thought that most human females, or at least those with human-like biology, were immune to the effects of alcohol since Ashe never got drunk and he only ever saw the guys get even a bit tipsy.

“What are you so worried about, Thog?” Kier questions, he folds his arms and stares at the grouchy male.

“I’m worried about us getting into trouble with this little brat’s parents for letting her get wasted!” Thog yells in response, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. It is at times like these that Kier is extremely grateful for Ashe having kept the gun.

The girl at the counter rolls her eyes, “firstly, I’m here alone. Secondly, the closest things I have to parents are back where I need you adventurers to be and the reason I am here. Thirdly, I’m not gonna get drunk, I’m immune to this stuff, I just like drinking it when I’m not under the scrutiny of an entire village and my guardians.”

Thog relaxes slightly at that, though he still looks irritated. He opens his mouth to say something but the door opens with quite a bit of noise from not just the bell but Ashe, Markus, and Gregor who all enter.

“Are you two argu– Holy shit Kier!? Did you give a minor a drink!?” Ashe all but screams running into the bar as the girl at the counter drops her head onto the wood and groans loudly.

“Kier I know we all enjoy a good drink but letting someone so young have it is dangerous! You don’t know how she could be drunk!” Markus exclaims, not as freaked out as Ashe and Thog but still a little panicked.

“Alright, Ashe, Markus, calm down,” Thog says slowly, his eyes flicking to Kier as he pokes the tattoo girl’s head to get her attention, “apparently she doesn’t get affected by alcohol. I find it kind of hard to believe but she’s drunk about three quarters of that thing and is still not even close to being tipsy.”

“That’s pretty impressive,” Gregor smiles, hopping up to the free stool next to her – the one that doesn’t have her bag, “I’m Gregor Hartway,” he greets, holding out a hand for her to shake.

She does so, a small smile gracing her lips, “Duck Morales-Featherhorn, lovely to meet you.”

“Markus Velafi.” Markus waves, striding up to Duck confidently and shaking her hand firmly after she releases Gregor, “Tiefling and Sorcerlock.”

“Never met a Tiefling before,” the girl remarks, observing the blond with interest as he lets go of her hand and bows with a flourish of his cape before leaping over the countertop and grabbing himself a drink.

“Uh, Aesling... you can call me Ashe,” the white haired woman introduces herself slightly awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck as Duck nods in her direction, sensing her discomfort.

“Oh! I’m Kier!” The inventor shouts, having forgotten to introduce himself when she first walked in.

“Thog,” Thog says simply, waving lazily before folding his arms behind his head, “you said you had a job for us, them, and whoever.”

Duck nods, downing the rest of her drink and sliding the glass back over to Kier before hopping out of her seat and opening her bag, the others can’t see exactly what there is in there but it is quite full. She rummages around in it before pulling out two bits of folded up paper and a small pouch of what sounds like coins. She pulls the strings to close her bag again and unfolds the papers, placing them on the counter and holding the pouch in her hands.

The group gathers around the papers and Thog picks one up at the same time as Ashe grabs the other. On the one Ashe holds, it reads:

_MISSING!_

_Dominic Featherhorn._

_Town Guardian and Controller of the Freak._

_Last Known Location: Asylum of Hallucinations._

_If anyone has any information on his whereabouts please go to the Town Hall and speak with Investigator Delores._

Ashe’s eyes flick over to Duck’s nervous stance, she is slightly hidden by Gregor who is trying to look over Thog’s shoulder at whatever he is reading, but she can clearly see the tattooed girl shifting the pouch from one hand to the other and looking between the interesting group. Featherhorn! That is one of Duck’s last names. Who is this guy? There is no picture on the poster so Ashe can only assume that wherever Duck comes from, everyone knows who everyone else is, that lead to a conclusion that Duck’s home is probably rather small or the population is small, that would mean hunting for this Dominic would potentially be rather easy.

“You’re looking for your father?” She asks carefully, the boys’ attention continuously flicking between the two girls.

Duck nods almost hesitantly, “He’s my adoptive father so to speak, but yes, I’m looking for him. My dad sent me to come and find you because he’s been missing for over a week and three of those days have been me travelling by boat.”

“You’ve got an investigator on this case,” Thog notes, reading the missing poster in Ashe’s hands and rereading what he holds, “why do you need us?”

“Because this isn’t something the investigator can do. My father, he-he went into the Asylum that’s when he was last seen... the place is relatively big but people rarely go in there because-“

Thog cuts her off, “it’s like a living hell,” he reads from his page, squinting at the girl suspiciously, “this place is full of the most dangerously insane people on your entire island, the whole place is coated with a mist that makes whoever stuck in there submissive so they don’t hurt anyone, why would your dad go in there?”

Markus snatches the paper from Thog’s grip and reads through it thoroughly, his gaze returns to Duck, who is still passing the pouch between her hands.

“A few had gotten out before he went in... they killed people so he had to kill them as Guardian of the village. He decided he was going to investigate what was going wrong with the Asylum since those people shouldn’t have gotten out in the first place, and even if they had gotten out, the mist would’ve subdued them for at least another few days after getting out. My dad got worried after he didn’t come out after the second day and by the fourth he was hysterical, the town was freaking out so he sent me to come and get you because I had wanted to go in and find my father myself but he didn’t want me going alone.” Duck explains, kicking the floorboards as the others listen, taking in every scrap of info she was giving them.

“You want escorts,” Thog states, placing the description of the Asylum down on the countertop.

“I need **_help_** ”

“I say we do it,” Gregor smiles, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“It does sound like quite the adventure, and she’s given us quite a bit of information,” Markus nods in agreement.

“Are we all gonna go?” Ashe questions and looks between Thog and Kier.

“I can ask Dont to watch this place for us so we can go together, it’s our first mission, and we should all be going!” Gregor grins, running out of the Nine Shrines and towards where Dont lived.

“What do you have there then, kid?” Thog asks, pointing to the pouch she’s stopped throwing around.

“1,000 Gold.” Duck states, dropping the pouch on the counter, “just as a down payment though. My father and my dad can pay you more when we get this done – so long as I don’t die, then they’ll probably kill you.”

“That sounds fair,” Kier hums, watching Thog take the pouch off the counter and Duck pull her bag onto her back.

“You said it took you three days to get here?” Markus clarifies, looking at Duck as she pulls a map from her bag.

“It did for me because the asshole who gave me a ride didn’t like me much and went the long way. It should only take us about one and a half days if we get a boat and crew that don’t hate us and we can go the short way,” she replies, showing the route they will take along the map that she placed down.

“I can get a ship,” Thog nods, leaving the building as Gregor and Dont enter.

“I’ll look after this place, don’t worry about it. Kyl’il will help too,” Dont said, moving and sitting on one of the tables as the others headed for the door.

Kier takes Duck’s map to get a better look at the route she’d drawn out and hums with interest at it, nodding in approval before handing the map back to the girl.

“That route is a bit more dangerous than the one you used to get here, but these guys can handle a monster or two.”

Duck smiles, “I’m sure they can.”

And with that, they head for the docks where Thog has already – somehow – acquired them a ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short beginning chapter but I enjoyed writing it and the future chapters should hopefully be longer!
> 
> I've been in such a Thrilling Intent mood and I have a lot of OCs I just want to throw at these guys, only a few will stick around though.


	2. The Asylum - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team get into a little bit of trouble as they travel the seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for leaving this so long. I got distracted by school and GCSEs but they're all finished now and I have three full months free before college begins and I have a small schedule I'm hoping I can follow even just a little bit.

The ship Thog has acquired is actually rather luxurious, it isn't huge but it has quite the formidable crew. There are more than just the Alarani guards and thugs; the crew are almost pirate-like with someone even wearing a cool hat with a big feather sticking out of it.

Ashe finds them somewhat suspicious, but they grin and allow them onto the mahogany ship. Gregor bounds onto the vessel excitedly, spinning around to watch the rest of the group climb aboard.

“This is Captain Elroy,” Thog introduces, the man with the hat marching forward, “he has graciously offered to take us to – where was it?” he looks towards Duck.

“Nagita,” Duck replies, handing her marked out map to the Captain.

Elroy is a bulky fellow, pale skinned and blue eyed with scruffy brown hair hidden underneath his hat. He wears a red tailcoat over a black shirt and trousers, several belts wrapped around his torso and he has several scars slashed across his face and slightly exposed chest.

“This route is a dangerous one. Y’all ready for monsters and sea creatures looking fer food?” He says, looking at the seven travellers.

“We beat a Death God, I’m pretty sure we can take on a couple sea creatures,” Markus smirks confidently, sunglasses appearing from nowhere and adorning his face.

“I like yer confidence. Set sail boys!” Elroy calls, turning to the thugs pulling at the sail.

It is a slow start, getting out of the dock is the hardest part; the ship would have sent a dingy if they hadn’t wanted to make a decent impression on the island. It takes them a moment to get set in the right direction before going as fast as the big ship will let them.

The group ends up dotted about the ship doing mundane activities to pass the time of peaceful waters: Gregor stands at the front, staring down into the clear waters and being the lookout for monsters – along with that one Altreian kid up in the Bird’s Nest. Markus decides to boost his ego further by doing some flashy magic tricks to a few of the crew members who become entranced by the wisps and colours. Ashe leans against the port side of the ship, feeling the wind weave through her hair and brush past her face; Thog stands next to her, messing around with his gun – which Ashe had handed back to him on the condition that she can take it back whenever she doesn’t trust him with it. Duck sits on a barrel by the door to the Captain’s room, absentmindedly carving into a piece of wood with a dagger and not minding the fact that Kier practically sits at her feet watching her with intrigued eyes.

The other working crew members idle around the travellers, mopping the deck and passing around rations of food every couple of hours. Thog and Ashe had traded silence for a small conversation on what Thog knew of the Asylum, be it from Duck’s information or word of mouth. Kier had been given a pillow by Markus so that he wasn’t just sitting on uncomfortable wood for however long it took Duck to carve whatever she was carving.

“Kier, what do you want this to be?” She questions, looking away from her work to address the older man.

“Oh – um – a bear?” Kier answers quickly, thinking of an easy animal off the top of his head that he likes.

Duck smiles, the first full one Kier thinks he’s seen from her, and nod, “bear it is.”

“How long? Until we hit the dangerous part, I mean,” Ashe asks, looking towards Elroy who exits his office and stands beside where Kier sits, “We’ve travelled for a day already so I’d assume we’ll be stuck in the harder part for 12 hours.”

“You’re correct on yer time management, lass. However, I can’t particularly tell where the troubled waters begin... usually there’ll be storm clouds since the Guardian of the Island doesn’t exactly have a thirst for blood,” the man replies, looking towards Duck for confirmation.

“That would be the case, had our Guardian not been tossed into the Asylum for being caught using ‘Witchcraft’ so now there’s a couple of pigheaded boys on the tower giving little to no shits about the ships passing through unless they belong to someone they can milk something from,” Duck explains, throwing her dagger in her bag and handing the freshly carved bear to Kier who grins and stows it away on his person somewhere.

“Does your town have a thing against magic?” Markus asks hesitantly, the cards he’d been shuffling around bursting into a puff of smoke and disappearing.

“Nagita as a whole isn’t particularly known for its accepting community,” one of the other crew members states, looking pointedly at Duck.

Before the golden-eyed girl could respond, the ship lurches sideways, Gregor trips but catches himself on the railing and stares down at the suddenly black water, Markus rolls forward with a grunt of surprise with many of the other crew members following him, Ashe is caught completely off guard and is thrown over the railing with a yelp, Thog reacts quickly, his balance not having been thrown off that badly, he turns and reaches for her, catching her wrist just barely. The barrel Duck sits atop is thrown over but Kier manages to do some sort of magic catch where he pulls – and unintentionally flips – her over the barrel so she lands in his lap, his heavy stature and a seated position preventing too much falling over.

“Ashe!” Gregor and Markus yell, looking towards the white haired girl who still hangs over the edge of the ship. They aren’t able to move around without toppling over; the ship still rocking hazardously back and forth, but Thog and Ashe both have a good enough grip on each other that she shouldn’t fall into the water anytime soon.

“For the sake of the Gods! Pull her up!” Duck yells, shakily standing to her feet and removing her bag from her back to give to Kier with a look that says **_don’t open_**.

“I’m trying!” Thog grunts, yanking the healer up a decent amount before the water throws him forward again.

Gregor reaches the pair first; leaning down beside Thog to grab Ashe’s other flailing arm as Markus attempts to get his bearings enough to use some magic or summon an imp.

“Don’t do that Markus!” Duck yells a warning tone present in her voice. “If you use magic we’ll all be _eaten_! Just as the villagers of Nagita don’t like magic, neither do the creatures around it.” She runs over to Ashe, Thog, and Gregor, ordering a loud “move,” before her arms glow an almost unnoticeable light brown and she yanks the other girl up, throwing her into Markus as Elroy tries to get his ship back under control.

“I thought you said not to use magic!” Thog yells.

“It’s not magic,” she retorts.

Kier stumbles over to the trio as Markus and Ashe shake themselves out of their dizziness; the five stare at the young girl with mixes of confusion, amazement and something akin to adoration. The female in question stays where she’d grabbed Ashe, glaring down into the water, looking for any sign of what is trying to sink the ship. She gasps after a moment, seeing an almost twenty-foot figure swim beneath the ship.

“What? What is it?” Ashe asks quickly.

“Okay, nobody panic, but there may or may not be something under this boat,” Duck replies.

She cringes as the creature headbutts the bottom of the ship, somehow not shattering the wood, but enough to knock everyone back into the door to Elroy’s office whilst those by the wheel tumble backwards and the boy in the bird’s nest clings helplessly to the mast so he doesn’t fall out.

“This is ridiculous! We’re stuck here for 12 fucking hours!?” Thog yells, glaring at absolutely anyone who he could see.

“I’d say about 11 now,” Ashe grunts, running a hand through her hair as the creature knocks the ship again.

“What are we supposed to do!?” One of the crew members screams, hugging the main mast as the ship shakes.

The bowsprit shatters as the creature shoots out of the water. A shadow looms over the ships as all terrified, shocked, and annoyed (and any other emotion anyone could feel) eyes turn to the gigantic serpent hissing down at them. It was rather horrific: a ghastly, silver, snake-bodied dragon with four layers of sharp teeth that could tear anything to shreds, it’s glowing red eyes glare down at them as droplets of water and saliva drip from its mouth and body onto the ship or back into the water.

“What is that thing!?” The boy in the bird’s nest cries, staring up at the creature with about as much horror as the other crew members and Duck.

“It can’t be!” Duck and Elroy yell in unison, turning to stare at each other with confused glances.

“Is that a Sea Demon!?” Ashe exclaims, looking at the black haired girl snatching her bag from Kier.

“Markus has to get out of the way! That’s Kagri, Demon of Deep Sea Canyons, from books about him I know that he eats Tieflings for breakfast!” Duck shouts, Gregor pulling out his glaive as Thog loads his gun and Ashe holds her sword. She pauses, watching them and Kagri for a moment before reaching into her bag and pulling out a couple of bladed fans, “he was locked up in the sewers of the Asylum and put to sleep for his life there because he was too dangerous. If he got out here I can only fear what it’s done to Nagita and that building. Not only does he eat Tieflings, but the only magic that affects him is that of an angel or something similar so we have to rely on brute strength here.”

Markus runs far away from the creature, darting behind where Kier and Duck stand beside one another. The shorter girl glares up at Kagri, staring down at the blond behind her and licking his teeth with a slimy tongue.

“Looks like you’re out for the count on this one Markus,” Thog says, smirking slightly, “it’ll be kinda nice not having to deal with your arrogance for once – though giant Gregor might’ve come in handy...”

Ashe rolls her eyes, “Kier, keep Markus safe okay?” Getting a nod in return she turns to Elroy, “you’re gonna have to get off this boat... we’re probably gonna destroy it.”

Elroy hums, slightly saddened but nods nonetheless. He leads his crew – followed by Kier and Markus – below deck to where the escape boats were stored.

“We have to make sure they get a good distance away before we fight,” Duck says, walking forward to where the other three were, “we’ll have to distract Kagri long enough too; he’ll smell Markus the minute the boats get out so he’ll want to go after them.”

“We can’t let it,” Gregor says, determination clear on his features.

“Somebody’ll need to help bird nest boy while we’re at it,” Thog states, looking up at the trapped crew member.

“I can do that, I’ll get him to a boat when they’re out.” Duck twirls the fans in her hands as her eyes flick between the boy, the island that can be seen in the distance, Kagri, the water, and the three warriors that stand beside her.

“I dunno how you’ll do it but I trust you,” Ashe looks at her and smiles lightly, “just try not to get hurt or die cause I probably won’t have the energy to heal you after this fight – that applies to all of you, by the way.”

Each of them nods, Thog rolling his eyes, Duck giggling slightly, and Gregor rubbing the back of his neck before they hear mechanisms in the ship shift and several wooden boats float out into the water in the direction of the island.

“Alright, let’s get this started,” Thog smirks, cracking his knuckles and aiming at Kagri’s eyes.

The creature’s head turns to face the escaping boats where Markus and Kier watch their friends begin their fight with worried looks and feelings of uselessness. Thog fires his gun as Gregor uses his Leaping Lizard technique to jump up high and stab at the Demon with his glaive. The distraction proves effective and the beast turns to look at the four fighters with glaring, crimson eyes.

“I’m gonna get that boy to the boats now,” Duck says carefully, knowing full-well that the Demon would understand her, “make sure he doesn’t shoot me down.”

She runs to the edge of the boat, leaping over the railing there – much to the shock of the others. Kagri roars loudly, a jet of water shooting from his jaws and cracking through the deck, making the three left on the ship to spread out with stumbles, flips, and rolls. A flash of dark grey light springs from the side of the ship and a second later a harpy eagle flies into the air and behind the Sea Demon to get to the boy in the bird’s nest. Despite the surprise, the three running around on the deck continue their attacks: Ashe climbs the masts to get to a good point to slash the monster with her sword, Thog reloads (however slowly) and shoots Kagri with pretty decent accuracy, and Gregor gets plenty of hits in with his attacking techniques.

The bird in the sky catches the bird’s nest boy off guard as it picks him up by the back of his shirt. The eagle flies slowly, straining from the newly added weight, flapping its wings to press on towards the rapidly escaping dinghies. It drops the terrified boy onto the boat with Elroy before another flash of grey light leaves Duck to drop into another boat between equally surprised Kier and Markus with a slightly exhausted sigh.

“By the Gods you’re heavy!” She yells, glaring half-heartedly at the boy who raises his hands in surrender, “either way, I just have to take a quick little break before I can go and help them again.”

“What are you?” Kier asks, looking at her in awe.

Markus stares at her as well, slight sympathy – or pity, Duck couldn’t tell – in his eyes as he spoke up, “you aren’t –“

The girl stands quickly, rocking the boat in her haste, “gotta fly.”

She leaps into the air, a graphite coloured glyph catching her above the men as a matching coloured light shines through her sweater across her shoulder blades, the glyph flies up to her head before disappearing and leaving the large eagle in her place as she flew back towards the boat and Kagri. Rather than go through the entire ordeal of shifting back and discuss everything with the three still fighting the beast, she soars around him and attacks with her talons when there is an opening; flying over and under Gregor’s leaps, bullets and the works.

At some point, one of Thog’s bullets hits one of Kagri’s eyes, making him screech loudly and fall forward; the four fighters let out surprised noises, diving into the ocean from wherever they are; Duck shifts back into her human form on her way down beside Ashe, seeing the shadow of the beast swim away under the water – the four warriors land in the water with large splashes.

As the ship sinks below the crystalline sea, each person breaks through its surface with gasps of air and frantic eyes searching the area for any sign of each other or the Demon.

“I think he’s gone, hopefully, he’ll leave us alone until we get to Nagita,” Duck calls to the others, swimming with Ashe to meet Gregor and Thog in the water, “now all we have to do is swim until we find the escape ships, they probably haven’t gotten very far.”

“Good, cause I’m _freezing,_ ” Ashe shivers, the water is quite cold, though, it could be worse.

Without giving anyone a chance to ask about what happened and what she just did, she begins swimming in the direction of the island and hopefully the boats if they haven’t gone completely off-course. They’re nearly there. She can save her father soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr: https://lion-hearts136.tumblr.com/ for notifications on when I'm writing and when I've updated/going to update as well as sneak peaks on possible new stories.


End file.
